


Waiting

by GintaxAlvissforever



Category: Disgaea (Games), Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories
Genre: F/M, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintaxAlvissforever/pseuds/GintaxAlvissforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever wonder where Sicily is when Laharl, Etna and Flonne constantly try to takeover the protagonist role? She and Xenolith tend to be stuck in the castle waiting for the trio to return. Sicily wonders why she even listens to her brother when it comes to these scenarios.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> For the Disgaea 30 Day Challenge (Day 18 is Laharl and Sicily although this story focuses more on Sicily and Xenolith and their absence in games after Disgaea D2).

Sicily knew that Laharl loved her. She was his little sister after all. All she wanted from her brother was to spend more time with her since they lost so much time apart. Laharl had his own issues that would prevent that though.

The first problem that the siblings faced when Laharl promised he would spend a week traveling around the Netherworld was cancelled because Etna backed all of her things and the Prinnies and left. The fight was apparently about how Laharl ate her pudding when she specifically told him not to and Laharl refusing to take responsibility. Only Xenolith had a clear understanding of why Etna left in the first place. Laharl and Flonne failed to pick that up so for the most part they were stuck with ramen noodles when Sicily wasn't cooking. She didn't always have the time because she wasn't Laharl's chef. Its safe to assume that Laharl exaggerated when he said that he didn't have enough food but between all the Prinnies leaving and the food getting taken, it was hard to make a decent meal.

So when Etna was shown on TV, Laharl made it his goal to run and get her. That apparently failed though with all the injuries he got and his constant whining afterwards about Etna aligning herself with an Overlord. Laharl and Flonne would attempt to get Etna back a second time and Laharl ran home crying (which Sicily found adorable). The third attempt was Laharl's longest attempt and during that time, Sicily and Xenolith had the castle to themselves.

You see whenever Laharl left, he put his adorable sister in charge. She was better at managing the castle and the demons liked her despite just falling. When you attacked angels, you ended up a fallen angel, but that's not such a bad thing now that she's with her family. Plus it wasn't lonely when Xenolith watched over her. He even helped her clean the castle with no Prinny to do the job. Both didn't mind the fact at all and as long as the two were in the castle, they could do the work as well as any number of Prinnies.

"So Xenolith, why do you think Etna left?" The little girl asked. "Was it really because of the pudding?"

The incubus shook his head in annoyance yet refused to speak on his little sister's behalf. Sicily frowned seeing that Xenolith knew the answer but refused to say anything.

"Does it…have to do with you?"

"…No…"

While he kept the same stoic expression, his eyes seem to waver when he responded. The little fallen angel grumbled seeing how he wasn't going to say anything. Best to change the topic.

"So how long do you think it will take for Big Brother to drag Etna back?"

"…Another week." He responded with a smirk.

"You think so too? I don't know why he just doesn't admit that he's fond of Etna."

"The Overlord is…an usual character."

Xenolith chose his words carefully. He didn't want to offend the Overlord's little sister. That was far from it as the brunette agreed to his statement. Since Xenolith wasn't going to talk about Etna's reasoning for leaving, the two finished cleaning the castle from top to bottom so the Overlord couldn't complain about how messy it was since the Prinnies left.

After more chaos caused by this Overlord Zenon, the trio finally returned all warn out from the battle that apparently took place, and when Etna came back, the Prinnies followed them.

So was Sicily going to get her week alone with her big brother? Not really. Laharl forgot about his promise until Sicily brought it up again, and just when he was going to keep his promise, Etna had a great idea. The trio was keeping tabs on one Netherworld and honestly thought it was time for them to show up and play a terrible prank on the protagonist of that world.

"Hahaha! I like that idea!"

"Big Brother, I think that's mean…" Sicily mumbled. "You're going to go and convince a boy without any parents that you're his father…"

"And I'm going to be his mommy." Etna said with a hum.

"And me." Flonne added. "Xenolith, if you come with us, you can be the uncle."

"No."

"Then would Sicily like to be the aunt?"

"No Flonne, that's really mean!"

"Hahaha! Suit yourself! Etna, Flonne, we're leaving! Sicily, look after the castle while we're gone."

"But…"

And they were off to another Netherworld…a new adventure without the siblings of said demons, but at least they got the Prinnies to go back to work.

"Sicily…" It was odd for Xenolith to start a conversation, but he was worried for the little girl's well being.

"I'm fine Xenolith…let's just go play some video games."

It wasn't fun playing video games with just two people. Xenolith was usually there to watch the younger demons play or to participate with the intention of sabotage. Now he would probably let Sicily win if they were to put in some fighting games so Sicily was probably better off with an adventure game.

"So what should we play Xenolith? Pikmin, Legend of Zelda Wind Waker? Oh how about Smash Brothers Melee?"

"Sicily, you can tell me what's wrong."

The little girl ignored the older demon as she ended up choosing Melee. The redhead sighed seeing as how he wasn't going to be that much a playmate for her given the mood Sicily was in (plus he wasn't that good with Smash). He allowed the girl to play with him as long as she wanted and despite beating him constantly, it still wasn't enough…even if they started unlocking characters that Flonne had yet to unlock.

After playing three hours non-stop, Xenolith had to stop her as he shut the console down.

"Hey Xenolith."

"If you stare at the screen too long, you'll eyes will start to hurt." If the fallen angel glanced at his expression, she would have noticed that Xenolith was getting irritated losing in Smash no matter who he chose. "You need to walk around for a few minutes."

"I know but…"

The redhead ended up grabbing Sicily by the hair causing her to shriek as he carried her out of the room. He made sure not to pull too hard on her hair though so he wouldn't be hurting her (but he did make her uncomfortable).

"Hey! Let me go! I can walk around my own!"

With enough protesting, he let her down. Sicily had nowhere to go around the castle so the two found themselves just wandering around in silence. She wanted to say something but…

"If you want to spend time with your brother, you're going to have to fight harder." Xenolith reminded the brunette. "My sister…will take your brother if you do nothing."

"Oh like you should talk. You want to spend time with your little sister too. Why won't you speak up with what you want."

Sicily already knew the answer though. He was in debt to the young succubus after that incident with the Artifact of Absolute Death. He should have been punished for his crimes and turned into a Prinny but not only did the Netherworld itself seem merciful but his sister gave him a second chance on the condition that she served him forever. He didn't mind that though. If it meant being able to make up for loss time for when he left Etna with the King, then so be it. Of course that meant obeying her when she wanted to do something else.

Sicily already figured out that Xenolith wouldn't say anything about Etna's reasons for leaving because she ordered him not to. It might have had to do with her powers being too strong to control but when the trio came back, Sicily was certain that she heard Xenolith raise his voice at his little sister in one of the hidden rooms in the castle (but she never figured out where exactly). Whatever happened in the hidden room really upset the incubus and he was left to mope around as Etna apparently ignored his lecture. That was probably why she came up with the prank in the first place.

Older siblings were supposed to worry about their younger siblings but Laharl wasn't demonstrating that going out of his way to have fun without her.

"Xenolith, we should start our own team!" The fallen angel declared suddenly. "It should be me, you and someone else. Maybe Lanza or Barbara should be part of our group."

The older demon groaned as a response. He didn't have any problems with either of the demons, but he didn't like how Lanzarote was too nosy and Barbara didn't have a mind of her own (that comes off as hypocritical in retrospect because Xenolith will obey Etna without a second thought if it was to make her happy). Noticing the disdain in his grunts at the two choices, Sicily titled her head in worry. "Do you have anyone else that could make us a trio?"

"…No."

"Oh I know! Since you traveled around other places in the universe, you must have met someone that could fit the criteria."

Xenolith stopped walking when she brought that up. He was honestly thinking of someone before he shook his head. "No."

Someone was in denial. Realizing that Xenolith wasn't going to accept anyone else here as the third extra member, she continued to badger him on who he thought would be as the third person. This would eventually result in the older demon turning around and walking right back to the room with the games at a brisk pace that would be near impossible for Sicily to keep up if she wasn't running.

The trio didn't take too long to come back. It was only three days with them in the Netherworld Academy. Laharl was just laughing at how gullible the white haired demon was. Etna was still annoyed with Flonne though with what happened.

"Honestly Flonne, what do you see in the Prince?"

"I just told you though."

"Those aren't good reasons!"

Sicily pouted as she stopped in front of her big brother. The bluenette looked at her in confusion before she hugged him.

"W-What?!"

"I missed you! We didn't get to do our sibling bonding! How are you going to make it up?"

Laharl wasn't expecting Sicily to be aggressive after a few days. He could always just take her up on the offer or…

"Oh! You should buy a Sii Laharl!" Flonne chimed in. "Then we can get even more games!"

"Flonne, it's not for you and I'm not using my allowance for another game system that has no games!"

"Oh but there will Laharl! I swear the Sii will be the best selling console this generation."

"Uhh…"

Sicily didn't like how the other fallen angel butted in but that was how she was…and she would like a new console with more games if Laharl were going to do that. With the constant nagging, Laharl was going to have to give in…but ended up asking Etna to pay who ended up passing the burden to Xenolith who was not happy how at the end of the day, it had to be him to get the kids what they wanted.

* * *

Things were lonely in the castle ever since Flonne became an archangel. Flonne had duties to perform and other words to assist now that she took the spot of that evil archangel Vulcanus. She told Laharl they would always keep in touch and it was true…the castle was just empty now without the love freak around it showed.

Yeah Sicily got the sibling bonding before Flonne left, but it didn't change the fact that Laharl could think nothing but the fallen angel. Young love was touch especially when you didn't realize your feelings and at the end of the day, Laharl failed to communicate them to the newly reformed archangel. Now he just languished on his thrown with a pout. He had worked to do to continue his influence as a powerful Overlord but he wasn't the same…

So perhaps when reality was getting out of hand and Etna magically disappeared followed by Laharl soon after, Xenolith was not pleased.

"Who…is messing with reality?"

"Xenolith?"

"The person takes my sister…takes your brother…and not us to the same location. I am disappointed."

Sicily noticed some abnormal things around the Netherworld castle too. Demons were disappearing and were reported showing up elsewhere. Prinnies were rebelling and when other demons from other Netherworlds came into the picture, the demons acted like them. The two spent more time getting rid of these troublemakers than looking for their siblings. To say that they weren't angry was to say that a horde of caterpillars did not eat whole orchards of fruits.

"…He still didn't buy a Cii…" Sicily grumbled as they headed back to the castle after clearing out other demons. "Now I want a Cii U."

Xenolith glared at her. "You know I'm going to be the one to buy those consoles at the end of the day unless you tell your brother to buy it."

"I will. Just you watch me."

When things finally calmed down, the trio ended up back in the Netherworld. Laharl was still upset about how he lost to a powerful demon outside of his castle. Sure it was ten to one but he didn't take the loss well.

"Oh come on Laharl. Valvatorez was a powerful adversary." Flonne hummed. "The Hades' Party was just good with my apprentice."

"Flonne…why did you help them…"

"Because we wanted to know what the problem was and we figured it out."

Laharl shook his head in annoyance. "I'm so done…I want to be the protagonist again…"

The young Overlord finally noticed his little sister with red cheeks. Before he could ask her what was wrong, she stepped on his foot.

"Yowww!"

"Stupid big brother! Where were you? I was worried! You disappeared without a trace! And you still haven't bought the Cii!"

"S-Sicily! You haven't forgotten? I thought Xenolith was going to buy it!"

"I asked you to buy it Big Brother! And I want you to buy me a Cii U too because you worried me so much."

"Hell no! Not with my allowance!"

"Do it! Do it! Do it!"

This was what Laharl needed…his little sister pestering him about two consoles. Etna found this scene amusing but was no longer laughing when she felt a black aura behind her. She shrieked feeing her body being picked up and carried away.

"Xenolith!"

"Etna. We need to talk."

"I can walk!"

He wouldn't let her go though. Flonne was left alone as the siblings that had to wait for their loved ones to get back only to ignore them finally had it. She tilted her head confused before laughing. "Haha. I love the love that is coming from the siblings. Perhaps my love lessons were successful after all."

Not really Flonne…especially when you could hear Sicily going through Laharl's room searching for hel and Xenolith dragging his sister to the library to give her a stern talk again about not reporting in. Flonne was oblivious though as she made her exit back to Celestia. Yep, these siblings would be fine without her.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Done with 3395 words. Notes!
> 
> 1\. This story takes place before Stupid Bet due to the system that is in the castle. During Disgaea 2/3, it's a Gamecube with Sicily demanding a Wii from Laharl near the end. He doesn't get it for a certain amount of years and the Wii U is out. That's more money from his pocket.
> 
> 2\. Of course it's hard to figure out where Sicily and Xenolith would fit into Disgaea 2. We know that they could easily stay at the castle but at the same time, its brought up how Laharl and Flonne have no food but ramen noodles. If Sicily were there, then they wouldn't starve unless they had no food to cook and Laharl was being too stingy with the money (which is my headcanon that he starved himself out of stubbornness and dragged the others down with him. Of course Xenolith would have none of that and took Sicily away often to get some Netherworld Fruit when Laharl wasn't looking). Disgaea 3 is easier since the main trio doesn't play a role in the story at all and they're just there to troll Mao in one of the endings. I had them offer the chance to join in the prank but Sicily found it too cruel and Xenolith has yet to be converted to a demon that would do such a thing. Disgaea 4 is the easiest because Asagi is deliberately messing with the universe meaning she could take X character but leave Y character. Sicily and Xenolith just weren't involved at all. Prism isn't a happy sorcerer obviously with her actions.
> 
> 3\. I'm going to bring up Xenolith's backstory in the next 30 Day Challenge (concerning him ant Etna) but for now, he doesn't want to bring up anything about his past and he obviously has problems with women who are clingy. Barbara…is more of a projection of me not liking her character at all than anything else.
> 
> 4\. I always interpreted that over time, Xenolith would fall back into the big brother role that looked after everyone else once he stopped moping about the horrible things he did. Of course this means being screwed over by his sister as shown in Stupid Bet. He takes his role a little too seriously as time goes on and often drags Etna back to that study to lecture her on being careful (and as you know, Etna actually hates being told what to do in contrast to how Xenolith hates being interrogated).
> 
> 5\. The reason why Hanako isn't part of the group despite leaving in the ending is more based on my headcanon. Etna let Hanako in because Hanako knew how to cook. However Sicily fills this role therefore there is no need for Hanako to be taken in if that was one of the reasons (the other was Hanako has potential but if Etna is already dealing with her brother, then why would she take in someone as a little sister when Sicily also fills that role). Plus Hanako really isn't that interesting of a character for me and I would rather keep the five man band of Laharl's group in D2.


End file.
